Episode 9937 (27th November 2019)
Plot As the girls dance to their disco, Jade wipes the last of the bruise make-up off Hope’s arms before Evelyn comes back early from bingo. She drops more hints to Evelyn that something’s badly wrong with Fiz’s behaviour. Fiz and Tyrone enjoy a meal at the bistro but she’s worried that she’s too bad-tempered as a mother. Andy tells Paul that the hardest part is now over and that his next step is to make a complaint to the police to get the matter to court, though he warns him of the emotional toll it will take on him. Nina agrees to go to A&E to have her back seen to. Fiz and Tyrone are determined to set proper boundaries with Hope though they agree they have to keep calm with her. Adam advises Michelle that she has little hope of taking everything that Robert owns from him. Determined to have her revenge, she agrees to progress with the wedding. Saying he was confused by his words, Kirk meets Nick again in the Rovers where he gets him to repeat his bribe, unaware that Sally, Beth, Sean and Izzy are listening to every word in the next booth. Furious, they confront him over his underhand actions. Fiz finds matches hidden in Hope’s doll and loses her temper. A huge row breaks out and Fiz smashes the girl’s tablet to pieces. Nick tries desperately to try to change the staff’s mind, saying the old business model just doesn’t work anymore. Richard’s carer, Chantelle, is late coming to see him. Sarah tells the factory staff she has a better idea: making bespoke lingerie and selling them direct to the public, cutting out the middleman. They’re enthusiastic about the idea. Roy is annoyed that Chantelle only made a fleeting visit and thinks his brother needs more support. Tyrone backs up Fiz but makes it clear that he’s not happy with her for losing her temper. Roy tells Carla that he’s contacted adult services for a reassessment for his brother’s needs. Bernie tells Paul how proud she is of the progress he’s made. Seeing right through her, Evelyn tears a strip off Jade for her disloyalty when she further hints that Fiz’s behaviour is the root of the problem. The girl leaves the house in tears. Nina visits Roy and tells him he’s made things worse as the reassessment could leave them with less help than they had before as she’s now over sixteen. A suspicious Evelyn points out to Tyrone that he knows little about Jade. At dead of night, a crying Jade visits the grave of her father - John Stape. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Richard Lucas - Paul Bown *Andy Wingfield - Dean Smith *Chantelle Wilder - Lauren-Nicole Mayes *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Richard Lucas's flat - Living room and bedroom *Counselling centre *North Cross Cemetery Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jade expresses concerns about Fiz’s parenting; Roy and Nina clash; and Sarah suggests an alternative business model for Underworld. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,906,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2019 episodes